


Save Me

by Fallenstar92



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Falling In Love, M/M, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Nerd Tony Stark, Older Steve/younger Tony, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Not_enough_furytony13 said: "Can u please write a fanfic where Steve is a big, notorious mafia boss that everyone except his group (who really knows he's a real softie) is afraid of and is really big playboy and stuff? After he meets tony (who is on the run from obidiah stane's mafia that he inherited from Howard after tony said he didn't want it) the whole group loves him and is super protective of him and Steve eventually falls in love with him and the group defeats obidiah with tony making the kill shot as revenge for all of the pain and hurt obidiah caused him throughout his youth and Adult life. Also thank you for writing all those prompts for me I loved them they were fantastic!❤️❤️"





	Save Me

Steve Rogers mourned when his father's old friend-Howard Stark-died. He was the boss of a rival Mafia family, but Howard respected territory and was fair. His son had-apparently-advocated the position that should have been his, and Howard's once trusted right hand man-Obidiah Stane-was leading the Stark Family. Stane was a conniving little rat who Steve wished he could put a fucking bullet in. "Steve?" Steve's own right hand man-Clint Barton-called, pulling Steve from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Steve answered, looking up from his desk, seeing the nervous man in the doorway.

"Howard Stark's son is here to see you." Clint said, flinching when his boss stood up.

"He's here?" Steve was excited; he'd wanted to try and talk Howard's son-Anthony, if he remembered correctly from the few times he met him when the boy was only ten-to force Stane out of control. Stane was putting everyone in danger, and Steve was done dealing with it. "Bring him in."

"We can't... he passed out; kid's in rough shape, Steve." Clint was a father, himself; he hated the idea of anyone being hurt, but it was worse when they were young.

"Lead the way, Barton." Steve said, standing up to fallow his friend.

 

"Hey, kid." Steve said in a calming manner as the boy-who couldn't be any older than twenty-woke up. "Nice to see you got the braces off."

"Hi, Steve." Tony rasped. "Sorry to barge in like this." Tony slowly sat up, wincing from his broken ribs, bloody face, and the gunshot wound to his thigh that Natasha had removed the bullet from and stitched up.

"Glad you came; been wantin' to talk to you about Stane." Steve said, helping Tony get comfortable. "He's a risk, Tony; takes risks your dad would never take."

"Yeah, I know... that's why I came to you; my dad always said if there were any problems in the family to go to you. So here I am." Tony said, trying to smile at the blond man around his busted lip. "He trusted you, even though you were from another family, so I trust you, Steve."

"They do this to you?" Steve asked, looking the boy over.

"Bucky called me; said shit was going South and wanted me to come back and talk to Obidiah... he's a lot different than dad, and it didn't go well." Tony said in way of confirmation. Tony seemed like a good kid; too good for this kind of life. Steve was well and truly pissed, and swore in that moment he would be the one to put a bullet in the bald man's fat fucking skull.

 

"You did good, Buck." Obidiah complimented. "Kid dead?"

"Not sure; cops were close by so we left." Bucky said. He felt bad for setting Tony up, but he was loyal.

"He will be soon enough." Obidiah said calmly. He didn't want Stark's son coming in and taking over; he'd done too much fucking work for that snot-nosed brat to take it from him. If Stark was still alive, he was on the run, and Obidiah would find him.

 

Tony had been with Steve-and the rest of the family-for roughly two weeks when Steve started to see how handsome he was beyond the bruises and cuts. He admired Tony's wit and capability to handle stressful situations with ease. "Go talk to him." Natasha ordered, taking a seat on the patio next to Steve.

"He's a kid, Nat; I'm almost forty." Steve sighed, watching Tony spar with Clint. "He's got a life ahead of him."

"And he can't have that with you just because you're older? He came into this life the same way you did; he was born into it, he understands this is just how shit works." Natasha pointed out. "Besides, I've caught him staring at you, too."

"No you haven't." Steve said, even if he wished it was true. He knew he was still a goodlooking guy-he kept himself in shape, he didn't have many wrinkles even with the stress of his life, his eyes were bright, his hair was still blond without a hint of grey, and his bone structure was striking. But he had nothing on Anthony Edward Stark; his hair was a rich, mahogany brown, his eyes dark and expressive, his body lithe but still toned, his face smoothe and young, and his own bone structure was fit for Roman nobility.

"He does, man; looks at you like you're some treasure." James "Rhodey" Rhodes commented, stepping onto the patio. "Give it a shot, Steve." Steve had decided; he'd win Tony Stark's heart.

 

"You can come in, Steve." Tony said without looking up from the book in his hands as Steve stood in the doorway. "I get it; you caught on to my little puppy-dog crush and want nothing to do with it. I'm cool with it, but I still trust and respect you, so do the honorable thing and turn me down instead of just watching me like a hawk." He said, setting his book down and looking Steve in the eye, blue clashing with brown.

"That's not it, sweet boy." Steve purred, walking over to Tony and placing a hand on his cheek. "Not even fuckin' close." Steve moved to straddle Tony's waist and kissed him, their lips and tongues moving perfectly in sync as if they were designed to be together. This kiss-this amazing fucking kiss-was the start of something beautiful for both men.

 

"Dad warned me about Stane." Tony admitted as they lay naked in Tony's bed later that night, his head on Steve's bare chest and his fingers dancing across hid abs. "He knew Stane would take any chance he could to degrade me-to make me less than human-when Dad was out of sight. I begged Dad not to kill him; said he was a better man than Obidiah, but he told me he needed to be removed if he ever died and I was left in control."

"Then why leave the family to him?" Steve asked, burying his face in Tony's dark hair.

"Because I'm not my dad; I couldn't do what he did. He lead without violence, and maintained good relationships with other families. I would have just fucked that up." Tony said, shyly.

"We'll get him, sweet boy, don't worry." Steve promised his lover as Tony started to drift off to sleep.

 

"Found him!" Clint cheered as he and Rhodey entered Steve's house three months later. "He doesn't operate out of Stark's old place-Tony was right-but we found the chicken shit!"

"Let's go, then." Steve said, moving Tony from his lap to the couch so he could continue his binge session of "Doctor Who" in peace. "I'll be home in no time, sweet boy." He promised, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. "I love you." Those words had been easy for the couple almost instantly.

"I'm going." Tony said, determined to see this through.

"Tony, baby, he'll go straight for you and I'm not riskin' that." Steve said, holding Tony's chin in his hand. "You're my baby, and I'm gonna keep you safe."

"I want to see him die." Tony said, a steely defiance in his lovely eyes.

"Come on, then." Steve knew their was no arguing with Tony when he got like this, and Tony deserved to see his tormentor's blood spill.

 

Tony hadn't expect this to resemble the shootout from "Scarface" but that was what the situation had quickly turned into; bullets flying, blood coating the floor like fresh paint on a canvas, and Obidiah choosing to use his fists and a knife on Tony's precious Steve. "We gotta go!" Clint yelled as the body of Obidiah's side piece-Pepper Potts-fell beside them.

"No! We have to help Steve!" Tony exclaimed, trying to get to his boyfriend as Natasha disbanded Bucky and Aldrich Killian with ease, bullets sinking into their skulls and dropping both men to the ground.

"Steve told me to get you outta here if shit got bad. And this shit? Is bad!" Clint yelled, falling to the ground as Tony landed a punch to his face and taking his gun.

"I'm sorry!" Tony shouted before darting towards Steve and Stane.

"Gonna fuckin' kill your little piece of ass just like I did his daddy, Rogers!" Obidiah hissed in Steve's ear as he dug his blade into Steve's throat just enough to draw blood. "Gonna make sure you die slow enough to see his pretty little face go slack and the life drain from his eyes."

"Stane!" Tony yelled, drawing the older man's attention away from Steve. He had Clint's gun aimed at Stane's head, ready to pull the trigger. Tony wasn't a killer-he was just an engineering student-but he was ready to change that. When the ring of the gunshot hit his ears and Obidiah Stane's body fell limp beside Steve, he felt a weight lifted off of him. "That was for my dad."

Steve hopped up and limped to Tony, pulling the younger man into his arms and letting him cry. His father's empire was gone, but he was finally free of Obidiah Stane, and Tony felt so fucking good about that, and about being held tightly by the man he loved, not even caring he was being covered in Steve's blood. He was free, and he had Steve. This is what Howard would have wanted for his boy. "I love you, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments and prompt, please! Much love!


End file.
